Half Blood Chatroom
by Friends Are Like Potatoes
Summary: Chatroom between the Gods and Demigods. Blah blah blah, yeah, it's cliche. I wrote it anyways. Flames will be made into cupcakes! Percabeth  DUH!  /RECONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Chat Room story! It's also my third story on fanfiction! Hope you like it! Please R&R because the reviews are the things that keep me going :) **

**Okay! People! Let me say this... it's been discontinued because of all the STUPID people who couldn't cut a 11 year old girl some slack (Yup. I lied about my age.. I'm 11)  
Anyways... you can read it, take it, I don't care. But I'm not going to put it down.**

**Some people really liked it. Some people didn't. Oh and Little Miss Hades... If you hate chat room stories so much! Why did you read it? Huh? If you don't like chat room stories, THEN DONT FREAKING CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**Oh and to all you people who didn't like it and practically flamed... I MADE MARSHMALLOWS WITH THEM! HAH! YUMMY YUMMY...**

**So, if you want to take it. I don't care. I just want to say a big, big, big thank you to all you people who were nice enough to read it... I owe you guys. Thank you soo much.**

**Anyways, Hope you like my story!**

* * *

**Thalia- LightningPUNK123**

**Annabeth- Grey-Eyed-Owl**

**Juniper- GlowinGreen**

**Nico- D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E**

**Percy- Savior-Of-The-World**

**Grover- natureFreak09**

**Hades- KingOfTheDead**

**Poseidon- WaterKing**

**Zeus- LightningKing**

**Athena- GrayOwl**

**Aphrodite- .Love**

* * *

_LightningPunk123 has logged on_

_D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E has logged on_

**LightningPUNK123:** Really Nico? Dead and Awesome?

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E:** Oh, no hello?

**LightningPUNK123:** Fine, hello Nico!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E:** Well hello Thalia!

**LightningPUNK123:** You are so weird.

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E:** No I'm not.

_Grey-Eyed-Owl has logged on_

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E:** Ah! Who are you?

**LightningPUNK123:** Gods, Nico. It's Annabeth you idiot.

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E:** Annabeth?

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Yup! It's me!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E:** Oh, if that's the case. Hi Annabeth!

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Hey Nico, Thalia! What's up?

**LightningPUNK123: **Nothing much,

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **Yah, me too. Nothing much.

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **So… Where's Percy?

**LightningPUNK123: **Ooh, somebody likes someone.

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **o_OWhat? No, I do not like anyone!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **What is everybody talking about?

**LightningPUNK123 and Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Nothing!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **Fine, don't tell me!

_D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E has logged off_

**LightningPUNK123 and Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Boys,

**LightningPUNK123: **So, now that Nico is gone… Do you really like Percy?

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **NO! I don't like Percy!

**LightningPUNK123: **Oh come one! Annabeth, you can't hide that from me! Just tell me!

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Okay, fine! I like Percy!

**LightningPUNK123: **Oh, what's that? Can you say that again?

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **I LIKE PERCY!

**LightningPUNK123: **What?

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Ugh, I said, I LOVE PERCY!

**LightningPUNK123: **Whoa, love?

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Oh! No, no, no. I didn't say that. I said that I liked him. Not loved. I don't love him. It's just a little crush that's all.

**LightningPUNK123: **Annabeth, that kind of stuff just doesn't slip out.

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Well… it just did!

**LightningPUNK123: **Annabeth, how long have we known each other? You're like my best friend! We tell each other everything!

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Okay, fine. I guess I can't hide it from you. Yes, I love Percy.

_Savior-Of-The-World has logged on_

**Savior-Of-The-World: **Hey guys!

**Gray-Eyed-Owl: **Oh, gods!

**Savior-Of-The-World: **What?

**LightningPUNK123: **Annabeth, you should probably leave before Percy finds out anything.

**Gray-Eyed-Owl: **Okay!

_Gray-Eyed-Owl has logged off_

**Savior-Of-The-World: **What was that about?

**LightningPUN123: **Umm, I probably will get yelled at for this but, scroll up ^^

**Savior-Of-The-World: **Okay?

**Savior-Of-The-World: **OH MY GODS!

* * *

**A/N: So…. How you like it? Was it really bad? Or was it like so awesome! Please tell me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo My Peeps! I decided to write more! WOOHHOOOO!**

**Thanks to the awesome Goddess of Discord and Cookies!**

* * *

**Thalia- LightningPUNK123**

**Annabeth- Grey-Eyed-Owl**

**Juniper- GlowinGreen**

**Nico- D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E**

**Percy- Savior-Of-The-World**

**Grover- natureFreak09**

**Hades- KingOfTheDead**

**Poseidon- WaterKing**

**Zeus- LightningKing**

**Athena- GrayOwl**

**Aphrodite- .Love**

* * *

_LightningPUNK123 signed on_

_Grey-Eyed-Owl signed on_

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** Hey Thalia!

**LightningPUNK123:** Hey Annabeth! What up?

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** Nothin' much. Have you noticed Percy? He's acting all weird around me

**LightningPUNK123: **Ohhh….. um, about that

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** Yeah?

**LightningPUNK123:** Well, I kinda showed him

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** Showed him what?

**LightningPUNK123:** What you said. About, um, liking him.

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** WHAT!

**LightningPUNK123:** Yeah… so I'm going to leave before someone *cough*Annabeth*cough* kills me

_LightningPUNK123 logged off_

_Savior-Of-The-World has signed on_

**Savior-Of-The-World:** Anyone here?

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** I am!

**Savior-Of-The-World:** Oh… um, hi Annabeth! I, kinda, gotta go now.

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** Why?

**Savior-Of-The-World:** Just cuz

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** Percy?

**Savior-Of-The-World:** It's nothing,

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** It is something! Percy I'm sorry. I know that you probably don't feel the same way but...

**Savior-Of-The-World:** Annabeth!

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** Yeah?

**Savior-Of-The-World:** I-

**GrayOwl:** Hello daughter, Perseus.

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** Mom?

**GrayOwl:** Annabeth,

**Savior-Of-The-World:** I'm going to leave now….

**GrayOwl:** Goodbye Percy

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** Percy, wait!

**GrayOwl:** Let him go Annabeth.

_Savior-Of-The-World has signed off_

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** Mom!

**GrayOwl:** Yes?

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** He was about to tell me something! IMPORTANT! Gah, you always show up when we talk!

_Grey-Eyed-Owl has signed out_

**GrayOwl:** Well, that conversation was… pleasant.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not the best chapter ever but! It was something for all you people who wanted it sooo bad. I really don't know how to take this story but… oh well right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay of the story. I hope you like this chapter, but first, I just want to say, that all of you who thought I sent that message (the one that flipped you flamers off) was not me :) hehe, it was my awesome friend!**

* * *

**Thalia- LightningPUNK123**

**Annabeth- Grey-Eyed-Owl**

**Juniper- GlowinGreen**

**Nico- D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E**

**Percy- Savior-Of-The-World**

**Grover- natureFreak09**

**Hades- KingOfTheDead**

**Poseidon- WaterKing**

**Zeus- LightningKing**

**Athena- GrayOwl**

**Aphrodite- .Love**

* * *

_natureFreak09 has signed on_

_LightningPUNK123 has signed on_

**natureFreak09:** Hi Thalia!

**LightningPUNK123:** Yo Grover, hey you wanna play a prank on Nico?

**natureFreak09**: um, no?

**LightningPUNK123: **Okay, I'll just go over there and get you

_LightningPUNK123 has logged off_

**natureFreak09: **Oh no…. THALIA! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! AHAHAHA-

_natureFreak09 has been disconnected_

_One hour later_

_LightningPUNK123 has signed on_

_Grey-Eyed-Owl has signed on_

**LightningPUNK123: **hehehehehehe

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Thalia?

**LightningPUNK123: **hehehehehehhehehehehe

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Thalia, what did you do?

**LightningPUNK123: **wellz….. me and grover kinda um…. Pulled a prank on Nico

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **You pulled a prank on Nico? Wait, how did you get Grover to do it with you

**LightningPUNK123:** yup, i pulled a prank on Nico : ) How I got grover to help me? Well, first, I went to him, knocked him out, tied him up. When he woke up, i made a deal with him. If he helps me, he gets 10 cheese enchiladas.

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **That's all you had to do?

**LightningPUNK123**: yup!

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **I should start getting help from Grover….. anyways, what was the prank?

**LightningPUNK123:** Well, we kinda shaved off one of his eyebrows… then we asked the Aphrodite cabin for some makeup and we made him look like one of the Aphrodite girls. Then we died his hair green. OH! And we also covered him in string cheese. And I think he's still sleeping.

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **WOW! Thalia he's going to be pissed

**LightningPUNK123: **yeah, I know.

_SCREAM!_

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** He woke up

**LightningPUNK123: **I gotta go see his face! Cyahs!

_LightningPUNK123 has signed off_

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **I'm alone….. well, no one can stop me doing this now! *drinks 50 things of Gatorade*

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **HyPeRnEsS! Ahahahahahahah! D-i-N-o-S-a-U-r a DiNoSaUr! An O-l-D-m-A-n yOur just an OlDmAn! HITTING ON ME WHAT? YOU NEED A FLIPPIN CAT SCAN!

LLALALALALALAL

_An hour of horrible singing later_

_D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E has signed on_

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **OH MY GODS NICO! WHAT THE FLIP HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU ONLY GOT ONE EYEBROW!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **Thalia happened.

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Grover too! He helped! He helped because cheese enchiladas were involved.. hehehehe I'm helpful

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **Um, Annabeth? How many Gatorades did you drink today?

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **Um, I don't know. 50? Give or take a couple.

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **50?

**Grey-Eyed-Owl: **yeah, 50. Well, I gotta go pee. Cyahs

_Grey-Eyed-Owl has signed out_

_Savior-of-the-World has signed on_

**Savior-of-the-World:** Hey Nico! Wassup… uh, what happened to you

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **Thalia and Grover happened.

**Savior-of-the-World: **Grover?

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **yup. Grover. Oh and you missed annbeth's….. singathon thing.

**Savior-of-the-World: **Annabeth's singathon thing?

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **Yah, scroll up and youll see

**Savior-of-the-World: **Oh wow. Wait, she drank 50 gatorades? No wonder why.

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E:** I know right. Well im going to go now. See yahs

_D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E has signed out _

**Savior-of-the-World: **Awww I'm alone. I'm going to do what Annabeth did! *drinks 50 gatorades* OH MY GODS! THIS IS FUN! LALALALALLALA I'm A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC! YAH, ITS FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR…..

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** Oh my gods Percy! Are you singing Barbie Girl?

**Savior-of-the-World: **YUPPIDY DOO DAH! Wait, you not hyper anymore : (

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** no?

**Savior-of-the-World: **I guess, peeing drained out all of the gatorade's hyperness out of you huh?

**Grey-Eyed-Owl:** o_o

**Savior-of-the-World:** HAHAHA! Me funny. Singing time!

* * *

**Short, I know. Blah blah blah. Well, that was the chapter. It was short cuz I'm trying to update ALL of my stories today : )**

**So yah, byes and please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. You know what I've notice? This story has the most reviews out of all of my stories. I just want to say thank you very much. It makes me happy. For this chapter, it's going to be the Gods and Goddesses so… yeah**

* * *

**Hades- KingOfTheDead**

**Poseidon- WaterKing**

**Zeus- LightningKing**

**Athena- GrayOwl**

**Aphrodite- .Love**

**Apollo- DaHotHaikuMaster**

**Hermes-**

**Dionysus- WineDude**

**Ares- KiCkAsS**

**Artemis- Huntress239**

* * *

_.Love has signed on_

_Huntress239 has signed on_

**.Love:** hey! any1 here?

**Huntress239:** I'm here!

**.Love:** ugh. ur boring i cant tlk 2u bout love

**Huntress239:** OFFENSIVE!

**.Love:** shut up

**LightningKing **has signed on

**LightningKing:**Wassup my peeps?

**Huntress239:** Zeus. You are… like a million years old. You shouldn't be saying 'wassup' It's just weird.

**.Love:** yah wat artemis sed. only YOUNG peeps r possed 2 say 'sup'

**LightningKing:** Blah blah blah. Nonsense! All people are allowed to say 'sup'. Besides, you say it and you are not that much older than me.

**.Love:** GUYS! u ned 2 stop tlkin lik dat. dis is a chat rm. u dont got 2 wrry bout gramr

**Huntress239:** Uh, yeah. We know Aphrodite. We know, we just don't want to do it because it is a pain to read.

**.Love:** gen, i say, u 2 r boring!

_.Love has signed off_

**LightningKing:** Well…

**Huntress239:** PEACE OUT!

_Huntress239 has signed off_

**LightningKing:** Since when do Gods say peace out?

**WineDude:** Since a couple of seconds ago.

**LightningKing:** AH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

**WineDude:** I have powers.

**LightningKing:** No shit Sherlock.

**WineDude:** I'll tell you if you let me back onto Olympus.

**LightningKing:** NEVER!MUWAHAHAHA

**WineDude:** Fine, I won't tell you.

_WineDude has signed off_

**LightningKing:** Awww I'm all alone!

_***five days later***_

**LightningKing:** Someone come on! I need to go pee!

_KiCkAsS has signed on_

**KiCkAsS:** den freakin go pee

**LightningKing:** I don't want to

**KiCkAsS:** den dont com cryin 2 me wen ur pnts r soking wet

**LightningKing:** Did Aphrodite teach you that?

**KiCkAsS:** Y, yes she did

**LightningKing:** You've got to teach me that!

**KiCkAsS:** um ok

_*a day or two later*_

**LightningKing:** OMG i cant beleve I tlk lik dis now

**KiCkAsS:** rlly? im frced 2 do dis by afroditee

**LightningKing:** rlly?

**KiCkAsS:** yah she mkes me do dis. she is 'monitering' me

**LightningKing:** wrdo

**KiCkAsS:** i no rite?

._Love has signed on_

**.Love:** sups

**KiCkAsS:** just tot zues how 2 tlk lik u

**.Love:** awwww I feel so loved!

_Huntress239 has signed on_

**Huntress239:** Hey guys! Wassup?

**LightningKing:** i lrned how 2 tlk lik afroditee

**Huntress239:** Oh Gods, you did? Ugh, I'm leaving.. I can't read the Aphrodite language.

_Huntress239 has signed off_

**LightningKing:** wll dat was rude

**KiCkAsS: **ya. it was meen

**.Love: **ares ur usrnme is nt kid friendly

**KiCkAsS:** and i care bout dis y?

**.Love: **it not nis!

**KiCkAsS:** fine ill chanj it

***after Ares changed his username***

**KiCkUrAnUs:** hows dis

**.Love:** perfecto!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I whipped this up real quick because it was Thanksgiving (Haha, it's like 10:00 PM though) Oh well, hope you guys like it! Um… someone *cough* KaleyTheGreat *cough* wanted me to include Apollo in the story cuz his username is awesome! So.. here we go!**

* * *

**Hades- KingOfTheDead**

**Poseidon- WaterKing**

**Zeus- LightningKing**

**Athena- GrayOwl**

**Aphrodite- .Love**

**Apollo- DaHotHaikuMaster**

**Hermes- UltraAwesomeMessengerDude**

**Dionysus- WineDude**

**Ares- KiCkUrAnUs**

**Artemis- Huntress239**

* * *

_DaHotHaikuMaster has signed on_

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **Uh-huh! Uh-huh! I'm hot! I'm a hot Haiku master! Uh-huh! Woohoo! Yeah, yeah! I'm hot! I'm the hottest Haiku master ever! Uh-huh! It's my birthday! Uh-huh! Woohoo! Yeah! Yeah!

_Huntress239 has signed on_

**Huntress239: **What in Hades name is going on?

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **I'm celebrating my ultra hotness

**Huntress239: **Your ultra hotness?

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **Mmhmm. Yep. I'm hot aren't I? *poses in a SuperMan pose*

**Huntress239: **OH MY GODS!

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **What?

**Huntress239: **afroditees cmin bck

**DaHotHakuMaster: **WTF? I can't read that.

_.Love has signed on_

**.Love: **OMG! Ud neva gess wat jst hpend!

**Huntress239: **and Aphrodite is here!

**.Love:** o ya im here! dnt ya jst lve it!

**Huntress239: **no

**.Love: **MEANIE HEADS!

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **no, I'm a hot head.

**Huntress239: **More like an air-head

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **HEY! THAT'S OFFENSIVE!

**.Love: **yah! ur nt possed 2 sy dos knd of thngs 2 ur own bro!

**Huntress239: **I was talking about you too.

**.Love: **OFFENSIVE!

_Huntress239 has signed off_

_LightningKing has signed on_

**LightningKing: **wtf is rong wit artee

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **Artee?

**LightningKing: **dats artemis ncknam

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **You speak the Aphrodite language?

**.Love: **NO! he speeks da afroditee lang

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **?

**LightningKing: **UGH! ur no fn!

_KiCkUrAnUs has signed on_

**KiCkUrAnUs: **i h8 my nme

**.Love: **y?

**KiCkUrAnUs:** wat do ya tink?

**.Love: **cuz its syin dat u want 2 kick the titan of da skies ass?

**KiCkUrAnUs:** NO! hey.. dats nt a kidfrendly word!

**.Love: **ur point?

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **HELLO! I am still here!

**.Love: **yes and well cntinu 2 ignor u til u cn speek lik me and ares and zeus

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **I don't have to learn that! I am too hot for that! DUH!

**.Love: ***GASP* NO 1 IS HOTTA DAN ME!

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **WELL! TOO BAD! I AM WAAY HOTTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!

**.Love: **o dats it!

_.Love has signed off_

**DaHotHaikuMaster: **hmm, I wonder where she went. Oh wait! No, no! No! Help-

_DaHotHaikuMaster has been disconnected_

**KiCkUrAnUs: **im alon :(

**KiCkUrAnUs: **well.. atleast i can chanj bck my nme!

*changes username*

**KiCkAsS: **NOW! Dis is mor lik it!

* * *

**Good? Bad?**

**Okay, so next chapter it will be with the demigods OR with the demigods and gods. You guys choose. Oh, and I want to know, so far, what is your favorite chapter?**

**Well, thanks! And review!**

**And HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**


	6. READ! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**12/8/10**

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about this. Okay, so I'm having a Science Fair coming up soon. I really, really, really need a science fair project idea. I'm in 6****th**** grade, by the way. It has to follow the scientific method. It needs to start as a question, like "Which generates more electricity, a lemon or potato?" or "Which napkin is more absorbent?"**

**But it can't be anything like that. Is there anything you guys got that isn't too common? Like, an original idea? I really need help. The sooner I get my science fair project done, the quicker I can start updating my stories. **

**All of my stories are on a short HIATUS until I get my science fair project done. The actual Science Fair is actually very far away (Feburary) but I really need to get it done early. Everything should be back up and running as soon as possible.**

**I really appreciate it. Thank you so much to anyone who suggests anything. I am really sorry about this being an Author's Note. It was just really important. I'm sorry. I'll try my best to update in my spare time.**

**Again, thank you! Here is a virtual cupcake for all of you who has already reviewed. You guys really make me happy.**

**Also, I need some ideas for my stories. It can be any of them. I am putting this Author's Note on ALL of my stories that are still incomplete. If you have any ideas for any of them, please review and tell me!**

**Oh and if you don't want to put the science fair project idea thing in a review, then can you PM me? Thank you so much! It means a lot to me!**

**The project doesn't have to be exact. In fact, you can just give me a really interesting question that I can use. In my school, we have to start out with a question, then a hypothesis, then an experiment, then a conclusion and results. I don't need specifics, just ideas.**

**Thank you soooo much! I love you all in a non-stalker-ish way. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**-Friends Are Like Potatoes**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here it is! By large request, it's Demigods/Gods. Haha, let's see what happens, shall we? Also, I am still working on my science fair project so keep the ideas coming, lol. I just felt like updating. So here it is! Also, this is only part 1!**

* * *

**Zeus- LightningKing**

**Aphrodite- .Love**

**Dionysus- WineDude**

**Ares- KiCkAsS**

**Thalia- LightningPUNK123**

**Percy- Savior-Of-The-World**

* * *

_Savior-Of-The-World has signed on_

**Savior-Of-The-World:** IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO BORED!

**KiCkAsS:** good 4 u

**Savior-Of-The-World:** Ares?

**KiCkAsS:** ya. who els wood haf a kickass usrnme lyk dis?

**Savior-Of-The-World: **I don't know.

**KiCkAsS: **I WOULD SEAWEED BRAIN!

**Savior-Of-The-World: **OH MY GODS! YOU ACTUALLY SPELLED SOMETHING OUT! *gasp*

**KiCkAsS: ***facepalm*

_KiCkAsS has signed off_

**Savior-Of-The-World: **AHHH HE CALLED ME SEAWEED BRAIN! ONLY Annabeth CAN CALL ME SEAWEED BRAIN! Oh and Thalia… and I'm talking to myself….. that's not good.

_WineDude has signed on_

**Savior-Of-The-World: **AHHHH IT'S THE WINE DUDE!

**WineDude: ***facepalm*

**Savior-Of-The-World: **WTF is a facepalm? Everyone is freaking doing it!

**WineDude: **Ah, Peter Johnson, still stupid as always, I see.

**Savior-Of-The-World: **im not stupid.

_LightningPUNK123 has signed on_

**LightningPUNK123: **yes you are.

_LightningPUNK123 has signed off_

**Savior-Of-The-World: **WHAT THE CRAP?

**WineDude: **She's right

**Savior-Of-The-World: **I'M NOT STUPID! ZEUS IS THE STUPID ONE, NOT ME!

_LightningKing has signed on_

**LightningKing: ***blasts Percy with Jr. Bolt so he won't die of the Master Bolt*

**Savior-Of-The-World: **ARGHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

**LightningKing: **You called me STUPID

**WineDude: **that's cuz you are

**LightningKing: **SHUT UP!

**Savior-Of-The-World: **Gods, that freaking hurt!

**LightningKing: **YOU SHUT UP TOO!

**Savior-Of-The-World: **Um, let me think about that. NO!

**LightningKing: ***blasts Percy with Jr. Bolt*

**Savior-Of-The-World: **OW!

**WineDude: **Peter it was the Jr. Bolt. It doesn't hurt.

**LightningKing: **you sure about that? *blasts Dionysus with Jr. Bolt*

**WineDude: **OUCHIES! GODS YOU HAVE SOME FREAKING ANGER ISSUES!

**Savior-Of-The-World: **I second that opinion.

**LightningKing: **both of you, SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Savior-Of-The-World: **OOOOOOH Zeus has a potty mouth!

**WineDude: **I'll go get the soap bar!

**Savior-Of-The-World: **TAKE ME WITH YOU! I DON'T WAIT TO DIE!

**LightningKing: **Too late. *shoots Percy with Master Bolt*

_Savior-Of-The-World has been disconnected for unknown reasons_

**WineDude: **ZEUS! YOU KILLED THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD!

**LightningKing: **he's not the savior. I am

**WineDude: **DIE! *shoots Zeus with bottles of wine*

**LightningKing: **AH HELP ME! *hides under a table*

**WineDude: **baby

**LightningKing: **I'M NOT A BABY!

_.Love has signed on_

**.Love: **wassup my peeps

**LightningKing: **GODS DON'T SAY PEEPS OR WASSUP!

**.Love: **me a goddESS n i say peeps n wassup

**WineDude: **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?

**.Love: **POTTY MOUTH!

**LightningKing: **I'll get the soap bar!

**WineDude: **Don't you go copying me!

**LightningKing: **TOO LATE! I ALREADY DID!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Guess what today is? Hmmm anyone guess? IT WAS MY TWELVETH BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY! WOOOHOOOO! haha, im so happy! lolz, not a little kid anymore! (well I am but who cares, its not the point.)**

**So here is the last update in a long time. It's because of… er, personal reasons (what the freak?) anyways, here it is! **

**Also, to any of you who read CHB PWNED, ask her about my… personal reasons. She would know XD**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Thalia- LightningPUNK123**

**Annabeth- Grey-Eyed-Owl**

**Juniper- GlowinGreen**

**Nico- D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E**

**Bianca?: .**

**Percy- Savior-Of-The-World**

**Grover- natureFreak09**

* * *

_D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E has signed on_

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **is anyone else on?

**.: **NICO! ZOMG ITS YOU!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **what?

**.: **ITS ME! BIANCA! YOUR LONG LOST DEAD SISTER!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **BIANCA?

**.: **OF COURSE NICO!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **ZOMG! I MISSED YOU! where are you right now?

**.: **im with Thalia in the Zeus cabin. y?

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **im coming!

**.: **WAIT! DON'T! NOT YET!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **what? why? I want to see my sis!

**.: **because… er, me and Thalia aren't dressed yet!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **then get dressed so I can come over!

**.: **but… I cant!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **why not?

**.: **CUZ I SAID SO!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **why?

**.: **Ummmm Thalia said you couldn't!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **I don't care! She can't stop me!

_LightningPUNK123 has signed on_

**LightningPUNK123: **Oh yeah? you wanna bet on that?

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.: **…. no?

**LightningPUNK123: **then shut up. and DON'T come into my cabin

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **o-o-o-o-kay..

**LightningPUNK123: **good, now good bye and STAY OUT!

_LightningPUNK123 has signed off_

**.: **Thalia is wonderful, isn't she?

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **no

_LightningPUNK123 has signed on_

**LightningPUNK123: **WHAT DID YOU SAY! *shoots Nico with Jr. Bolt*

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **OW! when did Zeus give you the Jr. Bolt?

**LightningPUNK123: **SINCE YESTERDAY! NOW, am I wonderful?

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **no

**LightningPUNK123: ***blasts Nico with Jr. Bolt* what did you say?

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **I said that you are the most wonderfullest person in the world!

**LightningPUNK123: **Good boy. Now stay that way

_LightningPUNK123 has signed off_

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **phew, it's a good thing she didn't kill me!

**.: **but then you would be with me :)

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **but you're back from the dead!

**.: **oh yeah!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **you forgot?

**.: **uh no.. I was just testing you!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **what?

**.: **nothing, nothing.

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E:** whats wrong with you Bianca? you don't seem like yourself

**.: **Nico, I think it's _you _who isn't feeling yourself.

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **okay?

**.: **yeah.

_LightningKing has signed on_

**LightningKing: **PENGUINS GO QUACK!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **what the crap?

**.: **uh, Zeus, penguins don't go quack. Ducks go quack.

**LightningKing: **NO! DUCKS GO OOGA BOOGA!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **again, WHAT THE CRAP!

**.: **Zeus, no animal goes ooga booga.

**LightningKing: **YES THEY DO! BECAUSE DUCKS ARE ANIMALS AND THEY GO OOGA BOOGA!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **WTC?

**LightningKing: **no, no Nico. you are saying it wrong. its WTH? and WTF?

_WineDude has signed on_

**WineDude: **POTTY MOUTH!

**.: **what the crap is going on?

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **I have no clue.

**LightningKing: **THIS IS A GODS CHATROOM! GET OUT!

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **grouchy pants!

**.: **okay!

_. has signed off_

**D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **BIANCA! I MUST FOLLOW YOU!

_D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E has signed off_

**LightningKing: **ah, finally just a gods chatroom no :D

_WineDude has signed off_

**LightningKing: **awww dangit! its like chapter four again! I NEED TO GO PEE! UGH!

* * *

**Alrighty, there it is. :D Hope you liked it**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: SO…. I'm back [obviously]. Okay, I want to get this out. Kris, GLOAT ALL YOU WANT! Fine, I lose. But people asked for a chapter… so, I give the people what they want. SUCKY CHAPTER WARNING!**

* * *

**Juniper- GlowinGreen**

**Nico- D.E.A.D-and-A.W.E.S.O.M.E**

**Grover- natureFreak09**

**Zeus- superXawesomeXlightningXdude**

* * *

_natureFreak09 has signed on._

**natureFreak09: **So…. is anyone on?

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **I AM!

**natureFreak09:** Who the frack are you!

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **the supa awsum litenin dude DUH!

**natureFreak09: **ZEUS!

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **again DUH! i mean, cmon who els is da supa awsum litenin dude?

**natureFreak09: **When did you change your username?

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **5 secnds ago

**natureFreak09: **…

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **….

**natureFreak09: **…

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **….

**natureFreak09: **…

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **…. HA! MINES STILL LONGER!

_natureFreak09 has signed off due to being freaked out by Zeus._

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **AWW! CMON! y am i always bein left out? dis is lyk da 50th tym sum1s ditched me!

_GlowinGreen has signed on._

**GlowinGreen: **Hey, Zeus, have you seen Grover?

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **ya he just left da chat!

**GlowinGreen: **Kay, thanks.

_GlowinGreen has signed off._

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **i am alone once again :(

**.: **I'm here.

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **WHO ARE YOU!

**.: **Your mom.

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **i dont hhave a mum stupid! shes dead!

**.: **I'm a ghost.

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **OKKKAAAYYYY…. ill be rite bck.

*in the distance*

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **OH SWEET BROTHER OF MINE!

*no reply*

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **OH SWEET BROTHER OF MINE!

*still no reply*

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **OH SWEET BROTH–

**.: **Just shut up already. He's not going to come.

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **YOUR NOT DA BOSS OF ME!

**.: **Who said I was?

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **ME!

**.: **Kay, just go to the Hades cabin and give me the Lightning Bolt.

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **NO!

**.: **You just said I was the boss of you.

**D.E.A.D-AND-A.W.E.S.O.M.E: **NICO! GET THE HELL OFF MY COMPUTER!

_. has signed off due to severe poundings from older sister._

_D.E.A.D-AND-A.W.E.S.O.M.E has signed off due to beating up little brother._

**superXawesomeXlightningXdude: **im alone again….

* * *

**A/N: SUCKY CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY! Well….. Um,,,,, that's it. Sorry, for my creative juices aren't flowing through my head at the moment.**


End file.
